The Real Life of Zoey 101
by Hriscay
Summary: Zoey 101 is no longer pg rated. Read my story to find out more about what i mean.sry i suck at summarys
1. Disclaimer

I do not own zoey 101. All of the charters and the show are owned by nick. I wish I owned them thou.


	2. Saturday Morning

I am a new writer; I want any comments weather good or bad. Also message me if u want me to write any parings. I need Ideas for future chapters. Ok on with the story.

It was a regular Saturday morning at P.C.A... Zoey and Nicole were still asleep when Lola woke up. She looked around the room to see her sexy roommates asleep. When she was looking around something caught her attention. Zoey's bed sheets stopped at her belly button and her perfect boobs were showing. This made Lola very happy and if any one was in the room they could tell. Her nipples got extremely hard. Lola had tried a guy once but figured out that she did not like men and that she preferred women.

**Flashback (During the Lola likes Chase episode)**

Lola and chase were Lola's room with the door locked. They were studying. Chase got bored and asked Lola if she would like to play would u rather. She said yes.

Chase "ok, would u rather eat your dog, or wear the color brown for the rest of your life"

Lola "aaa, what kind of question is that. I would never be put in a situation where I would have to choose one of those. This is a dumb game"

Chase "Ya I guess you're right, then what do you want to do"

Lola had a naughty thought pop thru her mind and then she sprung on top of chase. She started to kiss him, then she broke his lips apart and started to explore his mouth. Suddenly chase pushed her off and said,

Chase "what are you doing"

Lola "shut up you know u like it"

Chase "yes I do but I think we are moving too fast"

Lola "I knew I should never of did that, aaaa I hate guys, I will never date one again"

**End Flashback**

By now Lola had gotten back under her covers and one hand was down her pajama pants and the other was fondling her small B size breast. Her hand had slipped down to her pussy and started to enter it. By this time Lola had started to get really hot so she removed the sheets not caring if her friends saw her since she knew they wouldn't wake up. She was still a little hot so she removed her hand out of her pajama pants to remove them. When she took them off it revealed that she had on pink and purple bikini style panties that were extra wet where her pussy was. Finally after she pulled off her pants she re put her hand pack under her panties and back into her pussy. She kept thinking that it was Zoey's fingers in her pussy and her hand fondling her tits. Right before she was about to cum she herd a strange noise over where zoey was. She looked over to see zoey getting up. _Shit, shit, shit. Do not let her see me, o god I am going to cum before I stop I don't care if she sees me._

To be continued

Does zoey see her, does she join in, is she disgusted by what she sees, and what about Nicole over there. Only I know what will happen. I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.


	3. Zoey finds out

Ok ok, I was waiting for 2 more reviews but I think some of yall want to read on and find out, so here is my late merry Christmas gift.

Zoey "Lola what on earth are you doing:

Lola "o fuck zoey, I love you, harder, harder"

And right after she said that she came all over her hand and her panties.

Lola "o hi zoey, did you like what you saw"

Zoey "yes I think I did. Do you want me to do it again to you? Please"

Lola "I wish I could but that was a pretty big orgasm maybe we can do it tonight. I'm sorry"

Zoey "its ok, so what do you want to do now"

Lola "I don't care, lets go find the boys, maybe you can find chase and get him to fuck you. Not like I ever did."

Zoey "hey don't talk about him like that"

Lola "well it's true. Shit these were my last undies, can I barrow one of yours"

Zoey "well I guess so, what kind do you want. Bikini, boy shorts, or a thong"

Lola "I feel like a thong today, maybe I can get some one to fuck me with it on. That has always been my dream. Be in school and have my boyfriend come up and we just start fucking with out taking any clothes off"

Zoey "wouldn't that be kind of hard with your jeans on"

Lola "god silly you wear a skirt with no leggings in it, so they will just move the thong out if the way and just fuck you thru their zipper"

Zoey "o, ok I get it finally. Damn your right that would be awesome, do these look ok"

Lola "ya they look perfect and sexy"

Zoey hands Lola a sexy blue thong that she bought from Victoria secret. Lola gets up and takes off her old wet panties and puts on the new thong. While this is happening, zoey is thinking _damn she has a nice ass, o I want to stick my fingers in her pussy._

Lola "why are u looking at me like that"

Zoey "I'm sorry, I just really want you"

Lola "well I guess if u want to I can eat you out but I may only get a little pleasure from it, o screw it, lets fuck"

Suddenly Dustin comes falling in thru the door

_Dustin came thru the door after Lola said lets fuck, what will happen, only I know, you better get 5 different people to review if you want any more, bye-bye_


End file.
